


Resurrection

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Everybody Lives, Fix-It, M/M, SPOILERS for TROS, The First Order wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: The message from Emperor Palpatine reaches General Pryde too late. Because Hux was not the mole, he was the bait to lure the Resistance into a well prepared trap.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to General Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren. May both of you live forever in our hearts and in our fandom’s stories.

The message from Emperor Palpatine reaches General Pryde too late. Because Hux was not the mole, he was the bait to lure the Resistance into a well prepared trap.

***

He is now fully restored. Perfect in body and in the Force. More powerful than he ever was or hoped to become. _They_ are now a part of him. And he is a part of them. The transfusion of their combined lifeforce has not only renewed him, it has implanted small pieces of their souls into his being. He is now more human, more compassionate. One of his children will ascend the throne together with him. He is so proud of her. She is a true Palpatine. In balance with the Force. In harmony with her wishes. Powerful. But his second child is emotionally deeply hurt. Unbalanced. His pain is like an open wound: sluggishly bleeding and pulsing with anew pain every time he remembers _him_. It is never closing or healing. He is incomplete without _the other_. And he cannot fully unfold his might without _him_.

Palpatine got the comminique from his allegiant general about the traitor being found and executed. But Hux’s “betrayal” was part of the Emperor’s plans all along. So he gave his general the order to keep the body in a cryochamber and thus to stop any decay.

***

It is the crunching of boots on sand and pebble that makes Ren become aware. The cadence of those steps are well known to him. Steps full of coiled energy. Barely restrained. Confident. Poised. Fast. He heard them on Starkiller Base. On board of the Finalizer. On the polished floors of the Supremacy. But it cannot be. It’s impossible. _He_ is dead.

"I'm giving him back to you, my child," Palpatine says to Ren, pointing to Armitage Hux, who is just emerging from the shadows of the corridor into the light of the Sith-arena. He's in his usual black uniform. His copper hair is gleaming. His eyes are cold, blue-gray, they look at Ren at the same time questioningly and appreciating. A small smile plays around his full lips. He is as beautiful as ever.

There is a cylindrical object hanging at his left hip. Sleek. Smooth. Metallic. Deadly. A lightsaber. Ren looks at the other man incredibly.

"He is more perfect now than he was before, see for yourself, make sure that is really him," says the once and now Emperor. Kylo Ren stretches out the Force towards Hux. Like fingers made of dark smoke. He wants to know if the whole thing is a trick or not. Perhaps this is a clone, an inferior copy of Hux, just a pretty outer shell to make him believe that Hux is still alive. But without his brilliant mind and spirit. Sharp like a scalpel. Relentless like durasteel. Highly educated.

Beloved.

At first he feels resistance, because Hux had always known how to block force-users from an unwelcome access to his thoughts. Ren presses against the barrier and with a slightly smile and a nod, Hux lets him in. It's like Ren steps through a curtain into a second galaxy. Immense in its vastness. Without borders. With quickly scurrying thoughts. With mental libraries full of knowledge. And between all of that the blossomed power of the Force, because Palpatine not only brought Armitage back to life and healed his body, but also awakened to full power the latent Force abilities that lie dormant in every being.

And in between all of this a feeling like the waves of an ocean that touch him and then withdraw with the tide. Painful. Longing. Because they have never had time to fulfill and savour their growing affection.

***

Ren remembers a meeting with his officers. It was about ... he doesn't remember the details, because it was absolutely insignificant to him at this moment and he was so focused on defeating himself and doing something he feared most in his life, but what he had to do, because his soul has been longing for it since a long time.  
  
"Stay," he says when Hux is about to leave the room as the last one.

  
"Supreme Leader," says Hux briefly and sharply. "What can I do for you?" He is now looking directly at Ren after he has arranged his documents and holopads.  
  
Ren walks up to him as if magically drawn. Unable to fight back. This will take more courage than it took to face Luke or Rey. More than every fight he has ever passed. Here he is, not just risking his life, but the quintessence of his being.

"I want to touch you."  
  
"How? Touch where? Why?"  
  
"Will you give me your permission?"

  
  
Hux shakes his head and backs away.

"No, don't touch you like that ... oh, damn it," says Ren, grabbing Hux’s hanging down right hand with his left. And everything goes silent. Motionless. They look into each other's eyes.

Hux is watchful. Tense. But he doesn’t withdraw his wrist. And Kylo realizes that his emotions are not being reciprocated. He has the feeling that he is falling into a bottomless void. Everything he hoped for and imagined was an illusion. A fairy tale. A daydream. The moment he wants to pull back, Hux grabs his hand and squeezes it. And they freeze again. Hux’s eyes have softened and he’s looking at Ren in a way no one has ever looked at him. Fearless and then affectionate again. Ren approaches him slowly and carefully, and their slightly opened lips meet gently for a kiss that is both pure emotion and deepest love.  
  
"My terms," says his general. Ren grins at him.  
  
But they have no time to explore their love or to enjoy it physically.

War is upon them.

***

"Master," says Armitage Hux to Kylo Ren, and everything that was before and everything that will follow, fits into a perfect wholeness and is in balance again.  
  
Sheev Palpatine smiles delightedly. He did everything right. It was well planned and perfectly executed. Now no one will be able to stop them, and his plan of an invincible and powerful Empire, will finally be fulfilled. It will be unlimited power for him and his beloved children.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
